In bicycle shops and the like, bicycles are frequently displayed on the floor supported by their own bicycle stands or by a rack which laterally stabilizes the bicycle when resting on the floor. In order to conserve the space required for displaying bicycles, two-level bicycle racks are sometimes provided which store a first row of bicycles at floor level and a second row of bicycles at an elevated level above the first row. Such two-level racks, however, must be made of quite heavy construction to provide a sturdy support for the elevated row of bicycles and are accordingly somewhat expensive to build and erect. Moreover, in the two-level bicycle racks, it is necessary to lift the entire weight of the bicycle when installing and removing the same from the upper level.